A Future Without Gossip Girl
by cuteandcreative
Summary: Inspired by the series finale of Gossip Girl on TV. Jenny is welcomed back to the UES but she is terrified to face a certain man. I'm looking for a beta! *I own nothing associated with Gossip Girl*
1. Chapter 1 Jenny Humphrey

_So I need feedback. Tell me if you like the story, if I should keep writing and if you would be interested in being a beta. _

There is no possible way that happy could come anywhere near describing the feeling of elation Jenny Humphrey was experiencing. Everyone finally knew that Dan, her big brother was not just lonely boy but _the_ Gossip Girl. It was safe, finally, for her to return to the Upper East Side!

Blair had called her almost immediately. "Jenny? Jenny! Did you hear? It's out! The secret is out! You can come home!" She sounded almost as excited as Jenny felt but under all that there was still fear. "I know Blair, I know. I want to come home so badly but..." Jenny's voice trailed off. "What Jenny? What is stop you from coming home to your family?" Blair said, a hint of irritation creeping into her voice. Jenny was ruining the moment! "It's just that, well, what if it isn't a good idea? What if after all that has happened he hates me? What if he hates her?" By this point Blair could tell Jenny was searching for reasons to stay away, to stay safely away hidden in London. "He won't Jenny! So get your bags packed and be at Heathrow tomorrow at noon, ready to board the Bass jet. You will come home and everything will be perfect! It is about time that Little J actually got her chance to be queen."

So Jenny did as Blair instructed, her confidence, as always, had been infectious. This of course was the reason she had climbed aboard the Bass jet and was now exiting Chuck's limo outside the Empire. "Welcome home Miss Humphrey" Arthur, Chuck's driver, said with a smile as he opened the door. "Thank you" Jenny responded nervously. She took a deep breath, pushed her shoulders back and as she began to raise her head high and walk forward she was hit by something a kin to a charging bull. "JENNY! You're back!" Her attacker squealed. "Hey Serena, it's good to see you" Jenny said with a smile, "I didn't realize you would be here as well." "Yeah well everyone has just been so excited! Chuck, Blair, my mom, Dan and your dad. Especially your dad!" Serena's smile was glowing, "they are all upstairs but I just couldn't wait. It was supposed to be a surprise of course, otherwise I'm sure Chuck would have tried to convince you to meet everyone at the Palace."

Jenny had calmed substantially, Serena's mile a minute chatter making her laugh. So she hooked her arm through her step sisters and then turned back towards the limo. "Aren't you coming sweat pea? I thought you wanted to meet the family?" Jenny asked the limos interior. A giggle was her response and then a tiny little girl with perfect royal blue eyes and sandy blond waves bounced out of the limo.

"Oh Jenny, she is beautiful! Absolutely stunning and only 3! She will be so gorgeous once she reaches Constance!" exclaimed Serena.

"Yes, I am sure she will. Although I'm not sure Constance is exactly the place for the daughter of Little J," Jenny giggled. "Come closer Caleigh, come meet you Aunt Serena." Now it was Caleigh's turn to beam.

"Hello Aunt Serena, mama says you are like the sun. She says that you shine bright always!" Caleigh said.

Serena looked on in shock. Jenny had said in her emails to everyone that Caleigh was much more advanced than your average three-year old but still, "she is more amazing than you let on!"

"Thank you, now how about the three of us head on up before someone notices us and tells the wrong person." Jenny has worry creeping back into her eyes.

"Oh come on, who could they tell? Gossip girl? Dan sure took care of that!"Serena said in response, beaming one of her signature smiles. "Gossip Girl may be dead Serena but that doesn't mean someone won't tell _him_!" Jenny shot back, her former nervousness slowly creeping back.

Serena simply rolled her eyes, tossed her hair back, scooped up Caleigh, hooked her arm through Jenny's and marched into the Empire.


	2. Chapter 2 Nate Archibald

_Ok so this is chapter two. I know that a few people have been waiting for it. I would like to thank Delena 1864 and ThatOneCellest for their reviews as well as the wonderful people who are following my story! It really makes me smile when I see people are enjoying my writing! Now, without further ado my attempt at shattering the writer's block wall. Enjoy!_

Nate felt free. Free from Bart Bass' reign of terror, free from debt and free from uncertainty and fear. It even looked like, after a week of being in and out of meetings with investors, he would be out of debt before the summer was over. Sure it wouldn't be a relaxing summer in the Hamptons; there was still a lot of hard work ahead before that. It would be really hard but it would be honest, legal and finally he would be able to run the Spectator his way.

For Nate, it was hard to remember a time when he felt so happy. He knew he owed a lot of that to Sage. Her constant support was part of what had made it possible for him to have a secure future. Sage had been an amazing friend, but when Nate thought of her these days that was all he saw. In fact if someone were to ask who Nate pictured standing beside him when his dreams came true, the girl Nate pictured wouldn't even be a brunette.

Gone were the days of dreaming in class about his picture perfect future with Blair Waldorf and the nights of dreaming about Serena van der Woodsen. Vanessa, Juliet, Catharine, Raina, Bree, Diana, Lola were all distant memories. There was just one girl, woman really, that he saw when he closed his eyes.

Jenny Humphrey. She had been his friend, his confidant. He had been her first. She had given him her virginity and then she was gone. Nate hadn't been able to wrap his mind around it. He knew that things had been crazy in those days but at the same time life was always crazy on the Upper East Side. Then, completely out of nowhere Dan was punching Chuck in the face and accusing _him _of stealing his little sister's virginity. Nate didn't know if Chuck had slept with Jenny and he had been sure that there was no way Jenny would've slept with Nate's best friend.

There hadn't been a chance for Nate to talk to Jenny though. Blair had banished her and that was it. After that Nate got caught up in life again, while Jenny made less frequent appearances in his dreams they were fuzzy and forgotten by morning. He was just under so much, constant pressure. Despite everything, Nate had forced himself to move on.

Now he had broken the Gossip Girl story, he had time to breath and Jenny was at the front of his mind. He had to ask himself, with Gossip Girl exposed, would she come back? Would Blair let her? Would Jenny let herself? If she did would she even talk to him? Did he have a chance at figure out what had happened and win Jenny back?

There were way too many thoughts flying through Nate's head. He needed to talk to someone. He needed Chuck. He needed a drink. He needed Jenny Humphrey from Brooklyn. With that he grabbed his phone and headed to the Empire.

If Chuck wouldn't text him back, he would just show up.


	3. Chapter 3 Jenny and Nate

_I know this is incredibly short but I needed to post SOMETHING to appease my guilt. I am so sorry to my followers for now updating sooner and would like to whole heartedly thank you all for reading and waiting!_

Nate saw her before she noticed him. He felt his world shift, centering around Jenny. In his eyes she was glowing. Jenny was brighter that anyone and everything in the room. Jenny's back was to him but as everyone started to register Nate's presence they all quieted. Curious, Jenny turned.

For Nate, it was as if she was moving in slow motion and then suddenly their eyes met. "Nate man, hey!" Dan said, registering the look of shock on his friends face. Nate was deaf to him though, nothing in that moment existed except Jenny. "Hi." Her voice, _Jenny's _voice! That was the voice of an angel, his personal angel of torment.

Then something happened. Everyone, who had all been focused on Jenny and Nate turned to look at someone else. A very small someone. "Mama? Mama, he looks like..."Caleigh's voice faded, unsure about what was going on. Jenny bent and picked up her daughter. Holding her close and looking Nate directly in the eye she said, "Nate Archibald, meet your daughter."

Something was being pressed into Nate's hand. He broke eye contact with Jenny to look down and see Chuck handing him a scotch. Nate looked up again. "Chair?" was the only thing Nate could see to say. As the word left his mouth, Nate felt himself being pushed gently towards the couch.


End file.
